


Forget Me (But I Can't)

by cherryprint



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Medieval au?, momo is a princess, sana is her retainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryprint/pseuds/cherryprint
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember, the princesses of the Hirai empire have had suitors chosen for them with a trial, made for people to compete for their hand. Momo, however, isn't so excited to marry whoever wins the trial - she’d rather marry Sana instead.





	Forget Me (But I Can't)

“Ladies and gentlemen, residents of the Hirai empire!”

Sana had always admired the king’s ability to make his voice heard, even to a large crowd like the one he spoke to now. The whole kingdom must have been there, filling the castle’s large courtyard with roaring applause, yet she was sure they all could hear his every word.

Up on the podium next to him, with Momo’s hand interlocked with hers, it almost hurt her ears. In all her years as a servant in the castle, she still hadn’t completely gotten used to it.

“I’m sure you all know why the three young men in front of me are here today. Of course, they will be competing for the hand of my daughter, the princess Hirai Momo. Competing, that is, in the trial!”

Sana loosened her hand from Momo’s, expecting her to clap along with everyone else. She was the one who would be married, after all, yet Momo only tightened her grip. Stealing a glance at Momo’s face, she saw that her expression was blank, almost pained.

“The rules of this trial are simple. An idol has been placed in the center of the forest to the east. Venture forth, retrieve it, and bring it back to the castle.”

The trial was a tradition in the Hirai empire, to find worthy suitors for the princesses of the kingdom. Whoever could complete the task in the fastest time would prove themselves worthy of the princess, and they would be married.

Sana couldn’t think of a time when this trial wasn’t carried out. It was tradition, the only option a Hirai princess ever had.

Most princesses would be excited to see their potential suitors, yet Momo looked anything but.

“Are you okay?” Sana whispered, leaning a bit closer to Momo.

“I don’t want to marry these people, Sana.” Momo whispered back, strained.

“Mm.” Sana had figured that already. “None of them look good enough for you anyways.”

Momo, unusually, didn’t react, her eyes down. Normally, she might blush, or push at Sana and tell her to stop teasing. To not respond was very odd of her.

“You will begin your task at dawn tomorrow! Take the rest of today to rest and prepare.” The king’s booming voice broke Sana’s thought. “Good luck to you all!”

After applauding the king’s speech, the crowd began to disperse. The king turned and began to walk back into the castle, and the others on the podium followed, until Momo and Sana were the only two left up there.

“Hey, come on. Let’s go back inside.” Sana lightly tugged at Momo, but she didn’t budge.

“Momo?”

After a while, Momo nodded, letting go of Sana’s hand and heading back in. Her head remained down.

.

_“Mama! Mama!”_

_Sana’s mother gave a young Sana a warm smile as she tugged at her sleeve._

_“What is it, Sana?”_

_“I’m gonna marry Momo!”_

_“Momo - surely you don’t mean the young princess?”_

_Sana gave an exaggerated nod. “Mhm! I’m gonna marry her!”_

_Sana’s mother laughed. “You don’t get to decide if you can marry her. That’s what the trial is for, silly.”_

_“Well…” Sana’s round face darkened in thought, before perking up again. “Then I’ll just win the trial!”_

_“Right.” Sana’s mother brought her arm around Sana. Sana wasn’t technically eligible for the trial, because she was a girl, but maybe it was a better idea to keep that untold for now, she thought._

_Whatever this was, Sana would grow out of it soon enough._

.

Sana didn’t see Momo for an entire day - Momo had reportedly stayed in her room the entire time, refusing to see anyone except to bring her food and water.

Sana was preparing a tray of tea already when she was informed that Momo had requested not to be served by her. She tried her best to adhere to Momo’s wishes, not to let her worry overpower her duty.

It lasted an afternoon until she couldn't stop herself from sneaking up the stairs to Momo’s room, giving a gentle knock to the door.

“...Who is it?”

“Sana.”

No response came, but she opened the door anyways. Momo didn’t look at her as she stepped in and closed the door behind her, staring out a large window that overlooked the forest.

“What’s wrong? The trial?”

Momo gave a reluctant nod.

“You don’t want to marry any of those guys, right?”

“No…”

“Well,” Sana took a seat on the edge of Momo’s bed. “Surely there’s a way out.”

“Like what? The trial’s started already. One of those men will be back by tomorrow, and then that’s it.”

“You’re too hopeless, Momo. There’s a solution, I’m sure.” Sana looked away from Momo, face wrinkled as she mulled over possible solutions. “Is there someone you want to marry instead?”

Momo still refused to look towards Sana, collapsing down onto her bed and pulling a blanket close to her. “Why does that matter?” Her voice was barely audible.

“Well, maybe you can convince the king that you’d rather marry someone else.” Sana shrugged. “I don’t have anything better.”

Momo let out a light groan. “Every Hirai woman gets married with the trial. That's just how it is. I can't marry someone else.”

“Well, why not? Why do you have to marry someone you don't want to, instead of someone you really love?”

Momo rolled from her side to her stomach, burying her head in her pillow and letting out another small groan.

“So who is it, Momo? Who do you want to marry?”

“...no one.” Sana can barely hear Momo talk, muffled by the pillow and in a quiet tone.

“Momo.” She pressed further, leaning closer to Momo and laying a hand on her back. The way her voice sounded, the way she refused to look at Sana or anything else, years of being Momo’s retainer and best friend gave Sana everything she needed to know Momo was lying. Sana knew she was never good at it.

“You can tell me anything, okay? It doesn't matter who it is. Tell me, so I can help you, Momo, plea-”

“It’s you.” It was somehow even quieter.

“W-What?”

“It’s you.” Momo forced herself to speak louder, her voice shaking. “I wanted to marry you. I always did.”

“Momo…”

“But it’s too late now!” Momo suddenly flipped over, and Sana could see tears welling up in her eyes. “The trial’s almost done by now, and then I’ll have to marry whoever wins, and it won’t be you.”

“Momo, sit up. Look at me.” Sana put her hands on Momo’s shoulders, and with a sniff, Momo propped herself up on her pillows. “Do you trust me?”

Momo nodded weakly.

“I’ll be the one marrying you, Momo. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Sana,” Momo sniffed, “do you really…”

“Of course. I wouldn’t be marrying you if I didn’t, right?” Sana poked Momo’s shoulder lightly, and Momo gave her a weak grin. “Don’t worry. I’ll think of something.”

.

_Sana could clearly remember the first time she met Momo in person._

_Momo had come to greet her new retainer personally, with a wave and wide smile Sana could never forget._

_She was much prettier up close, Sana thought, and she felt a little flutter in her heart. Being a servant in the castle might be even nicer than she thought._

_Momo surprised Sana with how friendly she was. It seemed like to Momo, Sana wasn’t just a servant, but someone she really wanted to get to know. They quickly became friends, growing closer and closer until they were inseparable._

_Through all this, Sana felt her crush growing, until it wasn’t just a silly crush anymore. It came to her suddenly one day - she was sure of it. She loved Momo._

_It could never work, Sana told herself. Momo would marry by the trial, just like every other Hirai woman. She had no business loving the princess._

_So she pushed her feelings down, repressing them until they were just a dull ache in her heart that she could try to ignore. Where there was nothing to distract her, though, it would come back, and she would find herself thinking about Momo again._

_Still, it was bearable, even easy, to push down that dull ache whenever she met with Momo. She would even forget about it at times._

_“It’s you.”_

_Then, in that instant, it came flooding back._

.

It didn’t take long for Sana and Momo to realize that someone had finished the trial. Being such big news in the kingdom, word spread quickly enough that they knew even before the winning suitor barged through the castle door, the idol clutched in his hands.

The arrangements were quick, already prepared even before the trial had started, and the marriage ceremony was scheduled for that evening.

Momo remained locked away in her room. Sana had to deliver the news for her.

She found Momo curled up in her bed again, enveloped in blankets, staring at the wall.

Already with a pained expression, Momo looked horrified when Sana told her of the trial’s winner. Sana had to spend the rest of the day with her, comforting her, reassuring her that it would be okay.

Sana wasn’t so sure herself, but she didn’t let it show.

As much as neither of them wanted it to, however, the time for the ceremony came. Sana had to almost drag Momo out of her rooms.

She never left Momo’s side as she reluctantly prepared for the ceremony, reluctantly pulling on an ornate dress. Momo’s terrified eyes were covered with a veil, and she was adorned with various jewelry.

“You look good,” Sana said with a small poke, and even through the veil she could see Momo shoot her an annoyed look.

“Sana…”

“Don't worry, Momo.” Sana pulled her into a hug. “Everything will be fine. It’ll work. Promise.”

Momo didn't move, then slowly, she weakly returned the hug. “I’m scared, Sana. What if it doesn’t work out? What if-”

“Momo.” Sana lightly patted her on the back.

“...right. You're right.”

“Of course I am. Now go on, they're waiting on you.” Without another word, Sana fell back into a line of servants, trailing behind Momo as she emerged into the hall.

The crowd was huge - Sana wouldn't have doubted that most of the city was here to witness the marriage of the princess Hirai Momo.

She almost felt bad to disappoint them.

“Welcome, people of the Hirai kingdom!” The king’s booming voice overpowered the crowd’s chatter, and they fell silent.

“Today is a very important day, as I am sure you are all aware. On this day, the young man who stands before me has completed our trial, and earned the hand of our princess.”

The crowd exploded into applause as the trial’s winner took a short bow, giving Momo a warm smile. Sana could see Momo force one in return.

“Without further ado! Let us begin our marriage ceremony. Does our trial winner the take princess Hirai Momo as his wife?”

“I do, Your Majesty.” The trial’s winner spoke clearly and loud, earning the king’s nod of approval.

“And you, Momo?”

Silence.

“Momo?”

She looked frozen, unmoving, expressionless except for the panic in her eyes.

“Momo!” Sana sharply whispered.

“...I-” It seemed like the entire world was watching Momo now.

“...no.”

It came out quietly, barely louder than a whisper, yet clearly not a yes. The crowd was silent as the king leaned closer.

“What?”

“I...I refuse.” Momo’s voice rose, from her hushed tone until it was loud enough for the whole hall to hear. “This man is not the one I want to marry.”

Another second of silence, then two, then three. Then the crowd erupted.

Momo shot Sana a look, and Sana thought she could see her lips moving, but the crowd’s talking drowned out anything she might have said. Her suitor blinked, took a step back, not saying a word.

“Enough!” The king slammed the floor with his boot, and slowly, the crowd silenced. “You say that this man is not the one you want to marry.”

Slowly, Momo nodded.

“Then, who-”

Sana took a step forward. “That would be me, Your Majesty.”

“Minatozaki? Momo, is this correct?”

Momo turned to the king now, and gave him another nod - and the crowd began anew, prompting another loud stomp.

“Now, see Momo - I understand your wishes, but this young man has already completed the trial! It’s simply not fair.” A few shouts of approval came from the crowd, but they were quickly hushed.

“I understand that, Your Majesty. I never planned to just be given Momo’s hand in marriage.” Sana took a second step forward.

“I want to earn it. Let me run the trial.”

If the crowd was chattering before, Sana had turned the hall into absolute madness.

“Minatozaki-” The king involuntarily took a step back, surprised. “You wish to run the trial?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Well, that’s just preposterous! The trial is done! There is a winner already! He-”

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, I think you should respect the wishes of your daughter.”

Heads turned to the trial winner, who had suddenly spoken up.

“I think she's earned the right to a fair chance,” he continued. “And if she completes it faster than I did, well, then she’s earned it, hasn't she?”

“And you would give up her hand in marriage?”

“I’m just following the wishes of my princess, sir.”

“Well…”

The crowd silenced, watching the king attentively.

“If the previous trial winner approves, then I suppose there is not a problem with it.”

Silence from the crowd.

Then, one lone round of applause could be heard. Another followed, and two more after that, until clapping and cheering filled the hall.

“The trial will be set up at once! At dawn tomorrow, miss Minatozaki will run it!” Amidst the crowd, the king's voice still broke through.

Sana saw Momo pull her suitor into a tight embrace, muttering out repeated thanks. Then, in a blink of her eye, Momo was on her too, with a hug that was somehow even tighter.

“Sana...for a second, I thought that…”

“I know.” Sana returned the hug with just as much gusto. “I know.”

“You had better win this trial.”

“I plan on it.”

.

Sana set off into the forest at the crack of dawn, Momo rubbing sleep out of her eyes to see her off.

Through the entire day, she never left the window in her rooms that overlooked the forest, watching, waiting for Sana to come back, even though she knew she couldn't possibly finish in under a day. It had taken the previous winner one and a half.

Momo woke up the next day with her head pressed against glass, the sun peeking out over the horizon. She massaged her neck, cursing herself for falling asleep before resuming her position watching the forest.

When someone was sent up to check on her, the first thing she asked was if Sana had returned.

When she learned that Sana had not, her second question was how much time she had left.

Satisfied with her answer of half the day, she continued to watch for Sana through her window, eyes glued to where she had entered the forest.

A knock at her door startled her awake - she had fallen asleep again, and the sun that was barely over the horizon was now just a bit above it.

“Princess? Minatozaki is asking for you at the castle gates.”

“Minatozaki? Sana’s back? And the sun isn't overhead - so that means-” In just a second, Momo was gone, barrelling down flights of stairs and wide hallways until she found the gates open, a familiar figure standing in them.

“Sana! Sana!”

“Momo!”

Momo ran at her with arms outstretched, pulling her into a hug.

“Momo...I did it, right? I won?”

Momo peeled herself off of Sana, smiling at her with a grin Sana would call brighter than the morning sun in the sky. “You did it.”

Looking at Sana, Momo could see smears of dirt and some small cuts on her face, dark bags under her eyes. In her hand, though, she held the idol, the trial’s objective.

Leaning on Momo, Sana presented her idol to the king, and preparations were made at once for a second ceremony. Immediately afterwards, she made her way to her own beds and collapsed, exhaustion catching up to her.

Thankfully, though, she was awake in time to prepare for the real marriage ceremony.

It felt the same as two days before in many ways. Momo wore the same dress, the same accessories, the same veil. She came out from the same room into the same hall, met with the same crowd cheering.

And yet, it was so different. She didn't feel panic anymore, or worry, as she walked to the center of the hall. She didn't have to fake a smile as she saw Sana - it was genuine.

And when the king asked if she would take Sana as her wife, her response this time was without hesitation.

“I do.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> title from streetlight manifesto - a better place, a better time
> 
> not all that relevant but it's the line that inspired this and i can't think of a title


End file.
